(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to complexes useful as carriers for pharmaceutical and cosmetic active materials. The compositions permit continued constant rate transdermal penetration of active materials, that is through the cell membranes of skin and the gastrointestinal mucosa.
(b) State of the Art
Permeation of pharmaceutical and cosmetic active substances through body tissues when administered topically or orally is essential for effective treatment. Carrier materials for the active substances optimally should effect or permit penetration at a steady rate. Moreover, the carrier materials should not alter the cell membrane systems of the tissues or the proteins therein responsible for biochemical functions, such as substance transport.
Many surfactants or other strongly ionic materials which are used as penetration adjuvants, emulsifiers, wetting agents or the like in pharmaceutical or cosmetic compositions, as well as some strongly ionic active materials, alter the cell membrane, as by denaturing the membrane proteins, dissolving the lipid layer of the membrane or otherwise adversely affecting the membrane transport system. As a result, substance penetration is impeded or stopped and effective treatment is no longer achieved or excessively high doses are required to achieve the desired therapeutic effect.
It has now been discovered that these problems can be overcome and relatively steady and unhindered permeation of active materials through body tissues can be achieved by inclusion of the active material in a complex amphoteric compound.